Boyish girl, girlish boy
by ihrtryoma
Summary: Pony's a pretty boy and meets a boy that's a little strange, he finds out that he's really a she. She's always running from goons from the Yasu family because of something she has. So her uncle hires Pony to guard her,but she's got another secret...
1. Chapter 1

_I walked to school when I was stopped by a couple socs, were they really still doing this? _

_"What's wrong? Didn't get enough ass kick last time?" I asked the leader narrowed his eyes. _

_"No, this time we brought our switches," he replied._

_ I yawned exaggeratingly "weapons are only good if you know how to use them," I told him. _

_He made a face then all three launched at me, I didn't bother to take my switch out knowing it would only bring trouble._

_ I dodged every swipe then one of them cut me on the cheek, I kept dodging then when I wasn't expecting it, someone hit me with a pipe._

_ I nearly collapsed "stop it!" someone yelled we all turned, the girl was skinny and thin but no curves. _

_Her fists were at her side, her hair was a long silky black and her eyes were near silver. _

_The socs turned on her, I got up then kicked the guy with pipe to the ground, now that I had a goal I felt swifter._

_ All three were on the ground before any of them could count 1-2-3._

_ "Thanks," I panted._

_ "No problem," she answered then nodded at me and walked away. _

_I frowned then shrugged and ran to school, I was late to school. _

_I ran in panting "sorry, I'm late Mr. Smith," I told him._

_ "It's fine Ponyboy, school starts in just 1 minute, you're right on time" he told me, I nodded then took my seat. _

_"Nice going, Ponyboy, how you manage to get here in the nick of time is beyond me," one of my best friend's in school, Louis told me. "It's a skill," I joked he chuckled, Louis was a red head with normally short hair and he had nearly yellow eyes which clashed with his hair color._

_ It had been about half way through class when we heard "Who's the hunk?" a girl behind us asked, we turned towards the front. _

_The 'girl' I saw earlier stood in the front, only she wasn't like a girl at all, I face palmed, of ___course ___she wasn't a girl she was a __**guy **__now that I think about it, he does have masculine features. _

_Anyway, he now had short hair that went to about his ears, he wore jeans and a green t-shirt, he was very skinny. Our eyes met and he blinked then we lost contact. _

_"Hey, Pony, now that he's here maybe you won't be the prettiest boy in our school," Louis joked. _

_I turned to glare at him then shook my head. "This is Jessie Kemin, he moved from Japan, however he's not from Japanese decent and he speaks perfect English," Mr. Smith introduced. _

_"Hi," Jessie greeted _

_"Go ahead and sit next to Ponyboy" he said pointing to me. _

_"Jessie slumped into his seat "hey, thanks again for the save," I told him. _

_"No problem" he replied._

_A while after class I was talking to Jessie, why he moved here and a bunch of other stuff, he seemed like a very introvert person. _

_Those kind of people didn't do well here, socs would find you just to make you talk. However, the more I talked to him the more he seemed to want to talk to me. _

_I was relieved, maybe he was just a bit of a shy person. We were walking back from school when 2 guys and 2 woman stopped in front of us, they definitely weren't socs or greasers, they all wore black suits. _

_ "What do you want?" I asked._

_ "No, Ponyboy, don't," Jessie warily told me yanking me back._

_ "It's me that you came for, right?" he asked walking in front of me._

_ "That's right, Princess, you think a disguise would stop us from finding you?" the leader asked with a sneer._

_ "You are from the Yasu family?" Jessie asked with his strange, formal talk._

_ "Yes," the man said taking the hand of the woman_

_ "and you're going to give us the blood code" he said, suddenly the man was glowing a green color and his eyes were now a glowing green. _

_The woman had now become transparent, the man now held a black whip that was now glowing. _

_**Okay, so I know the people who have maybe favorited or put it on alert, are probably asking…WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO IT? THIS ISN'T WHAT IT WAS LIKE EARLIER! Only…It is or well…what it was going to be. I got a lot of people that said it needed work so I kind of just changed the way it was going to play out…DON'T WORRY, it will have the same kind of funny stuff that happens it's just going to be better and more detailed.**_

_**So, to first time readers…ENJOY AND REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jessie and me stepped back, then Jessie turned to me and stared for a moment.

He looked at them then at me,

"do you trust me?" he asked I blinked

"um…" I thought

"sorry, no time," he apoligised.

He grabbed my switch then opened it

"once again, I apologize but it's the only way for you to live through this, if you live at all through what's about to happen" he told me.

He took the knife and cut my cheek then leaned in and licked the wound and kissed me full on the lips.

I know I should have been thinking

'AH! I'M BEING KISSED BY A BOY!' since I am not bi in any means and straight as an arrow.

Jessie, though, was a good kisser.

His lips were soft like a girl's, when he stopped, my heart started to beat slower but louder.

I could hear it in my chest, the images in front of me heightened and I could dodge the whip that was about to cut me.

The world slowed down and it felt like I could control every muscle in my body.

The whip then aimed for Jessie and I was suddenly in front of him and grabbed the whip.

"Impossible!" the man shouted "you shouldn't even be alive from that pact! No one lives through that kind of raw power!" the man argued.

I wasn't sure what he was talking about but the power that pulsed into my veins seemed to grow.

I held out my arm instinctively and was shocked to find a sword materializing in my hands, it glowed blue but also shined silvery.

_Ponyboy, aim for the woman behind him, she's the source of his power _

I nearly jumped, Jessie's voice was speaking inside my head.

_How are doing that?_ I asked back

_no time to explain, just do what I say_

I sighed then went at a run then launched myself over the man and sliced the woman behind him, the woman's translucence became solid again and the man's power disappeared.

The man stood in front of the woman and they took off, I didn't try to run after them.

The power inside me started to fade and the sword disappeared, Jessie materialized beside me.

"I can't believe you can withstand my Code" Jessie said

"you're what?" I asked

"I'll explain when we get to my house" Jessie told me.

My brain started to process all that I've seen and felt, suddenly horror fell over me,

"ah! I didn't even feel weird at all when you were kissing me!" I panicked

"does that mean I'm gay?" I asked him.

Jessie gave me a dead pan expression then rolled his eyes and started walking, I started to follow him frowning.

We were about to walk across the street when a car came out of nowhere,

"hey watch out!" I yelled then pulled him back out of the way of the car.

We both fell onto the sidewalk and Jessie fell on top of me, my eyes widened as my hand accidently touched his chest, it was slightly flipped up.

Jessie got off me and glared

"that better have been an accident" Jessie growled

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were-" Jessie put a hand over my mouth

"careful what you say till we get to my house" she told me.

I nodded, and she let go.

We got to her house which was in the socs neighborhood part,

"Uncle!" she called a man walked down, he had dark, black hair that was kept in a ponytail.

His eyes were dark and serious.

After Jessie told him all that happened, leaving out the part of _how_ I found out she's a girl, Uncle sighed then turned to me.

"Well, since you know so much already I suppose it's only fair that you should know more" he explained I nodded in agreement.

"Well, I suppose I start with our family's feuds, between the Yasu's and our family, the Kemin's…

**Okay, so I finished this chapter and everything about WHAT HAPPENED? Will be in it I assure you, So, are you liking my NEW AND IMPROVED FOR ONLY 1.99 THAT'S RIGHT! ONLY 1.99. HAHA! JK! It's free! With shipping and handling… Jk**


	3. Chapter 3

"The Yasu's and our family, the Kemin's have a century's old feud, see, in our two family's we possess a power that is known only to the capable people in this world.

Those who have a strong bond to their thoughts" the uncle explained

"so people who don't get too attached to what's real in the world?" I asked.

He smiled "right," he confirmed,

"the powers that you witnessed and held are called codes," he told me.

I nodded gesturing for him to continue "Jessica's code is special, while most codes just give someone the power to fight temporarily while their partner is present.

However her makes it so the code cannot leave your body, the code gets stronger as Jessica gets closer but you can operate without her" he explained.

I whistled "so, what happens now?" I asked

"well, now you are Jessica's partner so, you have to fight beside her" he said.

"What if I refuse?" I asked

"Impossible, now that Jessica's code is in your body you have to be near her otherwise you'll get weak and probably die" he dead panned.

I sighed "lovely" I sarcastically replied.

"However, guard her and I'll pay you" he added

"now I'm listening"

"You are stronger than she is physically and in skill, I want you to be her bodyguard" he answered.

"Okay…" I trailed

"20 dollars every day you do it" he told me.

"20 dollars?" I asked surprised

"yes, deal?" he asked holding out his hand I shook it.

Jessie remained quiet "see you tomorrow, master" I told her, winking Jessie's cheeks went red and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, another thing, Ponyboy" the Uncle mentioned

"yeah?" I asked

"I'd look in the mirror when you get home, you may find something that you acquired during the fight" he told me.

I made confused look then nodded and left. I got home and was naturally yelled at by Darry for being so late.

I ignored most of it till he calmed down

"Are you listening?" he shouted

"Yup, I'm sorry for being irresponsible" I told him.

He sighed then frowned at me "are your eyes…greener than before?" he asked looking into them.

"Huh?" I said confused

"Um, never mind but…agh just go to bed" he ordered pointing to my room.

Sodapop was still awake and reading a magazine, he smiled when he saw me

"Why were you so late?" he asked.

"I got a job" I said truthfully

"Does Darry approve?" he dead panned.

"Didn't tell him, he was too angry with how late I was" I answered

"What is the job?" he asked

"I have to be a bodyguard for some rich kid" I told him, the idea was too tell him the truth but give out only vague details.

I wasn't technically lying that way, "you getting paid a lot?" he asked

"Tons but I doubt Darry'll complain when I get the money" I replied.

"You know how he is" Soda sighed

"Yeah, whatever" I shrugged then took off my shirt Sodapop sat straight up with a look of disbelief.

"When did you get a tattoo?" he asked, I looked in the bedroom mirror.

There was a jagged looking sword about the size of a pen on my right collar bone and around it were small swirls that looked like wind around it.

I smirked, that must have been what Jessie's own code looked like.

"I'm not sure, maybe when I got drunk at a party or something" I answered lamely

"Darry's gonna murder you when he finds out" Soda chuckled I sighed.

Soda grinned "it does look kind of cool though, how drunk were you anyway? You almost never drink" he said leaning back.

I frowned "it must've been some party cause I don't remember" I lied but felt a pang of guilt at lying to Sodapop.

I was pretty good at it but it felt my heart would break if I had to lie to them all the time

Soda laughed "just make sure not to get too much fun getting drunk along the way, if you know what I mean" he told me then winked.

I blushed bright red then "that's gross Soda!" I snapped then threw a pillow at him while he laughed.

"Natural bodily functions!" he sang then we started to wrestle, we were both equally matched but I got an upper hand.

"Say uncle!"

"no way!"


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at Jessie, taking a quick glance at her skinny body before meeting her eyes.

"I saw that" Jessie muttered but went red anyway.

I grinned at that "what can I say? I'm a guy" I said shrugging

She rolled her eyes then took a breath.

"Well, anyway, those guys we met earlier are just the weakest of the bunch. There will be stronger partners and if we don't prepare, we won't be able to beat them" she explained.

"You don't say" I replied

"be serious" she snapped, her black hair being blown toward the wind.

I sighed "I am serious but if you make me be serious and I'm not having fun then I get bored and don't try" I told her.

She stared incredulously "where's the logic in that?" she asked

"simple, there is no logic just like theres no logic in the fact that I look like a girl and you look like a boy" I replied.

She scanned my face then smiled wickedly "what?" I asked

"let's play a game" she told me.

I looked at her warily "I don't think I'm going to like this" I muttered

"ok, so here's the deal. Each time you dodge a tennis ball, I give you an extra dollar and at the end of the day, I buy you an expensive dinner so deal?" she asked.

"Deal" I told her automatically.

She started hitting tennis balls toward me, she was incredibly fast so the first few hit me

"ouch!" I shouted rubbing my arm and hip.

She laughed, that sadist, "dodge them! Otherwise no more money!" she shouted.

I dodged the next one by jumping to the side, after a while, I could dodge with consistency and rhythm.

I breathed heavily when she stopped, sweat dripping from my chin, I wiped my forehead.

Jessie grinned "great, your training will go faster than I thought" she said

"great" I huffed then flopped onto the grass of her back yard.

When I caught my breath, I sat up and scanned Jessie again, she was sweating too but not as much.

She turned to me "what?" she asked

"for someone who's so rich, you're sure not pampered much" I commented.

She blinked "yeah" she said then put her head on her knees.

"That's it?" I asked "that's all you have to say? 'Yeah' come on, tell me more" I pressed.

Then she turned to stare at me again "for someone who's so poor, you don't look very ratty" she told me.

I stared back at her then sighed "oh, I see what you mean, sorry" I told her

"it's alright… well anyway, why not?" she asked.

"Why not, what?" I asked.

"Most of the people on your side of town have poor grammer and are often rude, why aren't you? Well, the grammer part, you're plenty rude" she asked.

I smirked "now look who's curious" I told her then my eyes widened "hey! I'm not that rude!" she pinched my cheek, scowling.

"I'll tell you later if you tell me now" she replied ignoring my outburst.

"Okshey" I told her with her still pinching my cheek.

She let it go and sat back "well, I guess it was a few months after I turned 15, I went to a camp but people didn't take me very seriously because of my drawl and since I stayed there all summer I eventually got rid of it.

When I came back, I was tempted to change it but I worked hard to keep the intelligent sounding voice since I stayed in touch with a lot of my friends from camp" I explained.

"So, you didn't like your accent?" she asked

"I didn't hate it but I figure that a lot of people take me as more intelligent when I pronounce words better but that doesn't mean I undermine people who do have an accent. It's normal for Tulsa, I just don't use it much" I replied.

She smiled "I see" she told me.

I nodded, smiling back "hey, Jessie, how about we skip the fancy dinner tonight and you come over and I'll treat you to a dinner at my house, tonight?" I asked.

"Your house?" she asked, I nodded

"ok, so you heave 2 brothers, right?" she asked.

"Yep, we don't have a house near as nice as yours but I'm a pretty good cook" I told her.

"Really? And I got the impression you were lazy" she responded.

I touched my chest "that hurts, Jess" I told her.

"I'm not apologizing" she told me.

I smirked "I'd be shocked if you even considered it" I told her.

She looked like she was contemplating if that was a compliment or an insult but she didn't voice it and chose to shrug.

"So, you up for it?" I asked her

"sure, I also want to know if your brothers are as whiny as you" she agreed.

I scowled "I am not whiny" I told her

"you didn't even consider training until I bribed you" she pointed out.

I sighed "it's cause I'm dirt poor, I have to find some way to earn a few extra bucks for myself" I replied

She frowned obviously feeling guilty now.

Shit, why did I have to say that?

I rolled my eyes "it's fine, you don't have to feel bad besides we hate it when people pity us" I told her

"but-" I shook my head, smirking.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing, it's just when you're guilty, you're really a girl" I told her.

Her cheeks went red and her eyes narrowed "oh yeah, well when you get all whiny, you _look_ l like a girl" she accused.

I blushed looking away and refused to say anything when she said we should get going to my house.

"Sorry for saying you look a girl" she muttered

"it's alright…Master" I added making her scoff.

We got to my house and I opened then let it slam, "Ponyboy! For the love of god don't slam the door!" Darry shouted.

"Sorry, Dar, got a guest for dinner tonight" I told and Jessie followed me to the living room.

The whole gang was already there and looked over at Jessie

"This is Jessie, she's the gi-" Jessie jabbed me hard on the arm and glared up at me.

"A guy that I guard" I finished changing my words giving Jessie a 'my bad' look while rubbing my arm.

Soda grinned "nice to meet you, I'm Sodapop" he told her.

"I'm Two-bit, looks like you don't need a guard though considering how hard you jabbed Ponyboy, looks like you could hold off at least Ponyboy" Two-bit joked and I shot him a dirty look.

"Steve, nice to meet you" Steve replied sarcastically of course.

"I'm Darry" Darry introduced himself then glaring at me like 'when the hell did you start guarding him?'.

Jessie looked at the 4 boys in front of her "I'm going by good looks here but I'm guessing your brother's are Darry and Sodapop right?" she asked.

"Hit the nail on the head" I replied.

"Anyway, nice to meet you" Jessie said.

I went to the kitchen to let the guys talk to Jessie while I started making grilled chicken and home made mashed potato's.

After a while everyone went to the table automatically when they smelt my cooking.

"Ponyboy, you gotta be the best chef out of all your brothers" Two-bit said drooling over the plate I set down in front of him and everyone else then sat down.

"Hey, what's wrong with our cooking?" Sodapop asked.

"Well, Soda it's often not the right color with all the food coloring you put in it then there's the fact that Darry more than once burns the food" Steve pointed out.

Darry blushed rubbing his neck while I laughed "nah, i'm just an ok cook"

Jessie shook her head "you know, I think that's about the only thing you're modest about" she offered shooting me a smirk then taking another bite of mashed potatos.

"Are you suggesting that I'm cocky?" I asked

"mmhmm" she nodded then swallowed her food "that's exactly what I'm saying" she replied.

Sodapop smiled "product of the environment I guess" he told her grinning.

Jessie smiled back "I don't doubt it" she agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

I stepped out of the bathroom; a towel draped across my bare shoulders and I was wearing the nice black dress pants.

Darry raised his eyebrows when he saw the pants "those look expensive" he told me.

I blew a lock of wet hair out of face "they probably are, I have to go with Jessie to this party at some rich guys house so he gave me them to wear" I explained.

I dried my hair a little more with my towel then set it on the couch and put on the white button up t-shirt, "work?" he asked.

I nodded finishing buttoning it up then looked at the tie and draped it over my neck; I wasn't sure what to do with it.

Darry got up and help me with it "look, Ponyboy, do you… like Jessie?" he asked.

My heart skipped a beat "what? No! I'm not-" I paused realizing with him thinking Jessie was a guy that my arrow was pointing a completely different direction in his eyes.

I sighed then stepped back when Darry fixed my tie I met his eyes "trust me when I say I am not gay" I told him.

"I don't have a problem-"

"Just stop, I promise you that" I told him not sure how to will him to believe me "Jessie's not who you think he is" I told him. It was technically true.

I turned around then shrugged on the jacket "see you later tonight, I don't know how late I'll be" I told him.

He sighed looking confused and annoyed "fine" he told me.

I walked to Jessie's house, Jessie stepped out wearing the same kind of suit I was "so, where exactly is this party?" I asked her.

Jessie looked up at me "I'm a little worried, I'm positive that someone is going to call us out" she said thoughtfully.

_She ignored my question entirely _

I hid my annoyance "ok, so why exactly are we going out then?" I asked.

"Because we need to show them at the Kemin family aren't planning to back off" she told me.

I yawned loudly "ok" I replied.

Getting to the party was half the fun because after that; I had to listen to a bunch of rich people talk. Some were very level headed and the others were talking about more ways to spend money.

Like "Oh the suede couch in our living room looks so drab, we're thinking of buying the latest in style" dear god I thought I would puke.

"Oh, young man," a woman stopped me wearing a red cocktail dress.

"Yes?" I replied.

"You are very handsome, what family are you from?" she asked.

I blinked "I'm not part of a 'family' but I'm a body guard" I told her smiling kindly.

Her face visibly showed her shock "I see, a pity, my daughter would have liked you very much" she told me tapping my cheek then walking away.

I turned back to Jessie who was talking to a group when she suddenly stiffed then turned to me, I walked forward and made me bend over.

"1 girl to your right, a boy to your left" she whispered and I saw them "I don't know if we can take them, they are quite skilled" she added.

"And?" I asked.

"But we're going to try" she told me in her determined voice.

"Right" I told her then we both walked out to the street, as expected the two followed us.

"Do we need to kiss again?" I asked she glared at me and I laughed then concentrated hard, my body getting hot and cold at the same time.

My senses becoming heightened, my vision sharper, clearer and my reflexes giving me the ability to jump out of the way or the knife being thrown at me.

I noticed they were green, not just glowing but they smelled too.

_Careful, there's poison on them.  
><em>I dodged another one and brought out my sword and parried the knife out of the way, my enemies were teens.

One was black haired and had brown eyes, that was the boy and he seemed to be the one with the code while the woman was the fighter in this one.

She was fast and persisted, her weak spot was defense though so I kept at difference spots and deflected her knives.

_Found it! Ponyboy, you need to get behind the guy and the back of his legs will break their code!_

I distracted the girl by throwing my sword at then flipped over to the back of the guy and brought back my sword and swung, at the same time I felt a piercing in my side.

I dropped to my knees as my vision started to fade, but the two were retreating so I guess we won.

Then my world went black.

**I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I JUST HAD A LOT GOING ON! SO HERE IT IS, YAY?**


End file.
